Hechizo En Navidad
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: Un desesperado Severus de 17 años lanza un hechizo para encontrar a su otra mitad, pero pasan los años y esta no aparece. Pero 20 años después... SLASH HPSS


**Pareja: **Harry/Severus

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **Romance y un poquito de drama al principio. Lo siento, pero era necesario para hacer esta historia.

Regalo del amigo invisible para Aura, esta hecho con mucho cariño. Espero que no te defraude mucho mi primer intento de Harry/Sev, es el primero que hago en mi vida ¡Feliz Navidad y qué todos tus deseos para el año 2005 se cumplan! Un beso grande.

También deseo Feliz Navidad y feliz año 2005 a toda la gente de la Orden Severusiana y SlasHeaven¡ser felices! Besos a todos. 

**HECHIZO EN NAVIDAD**

La fría tarde del veinticinco de diciembre saludó al joven Severus Snape de diecisiete años corriendo desesperado por los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el bosque prohibido, luchando por no derramar sus amargas lágrimas. Él rara vez lloraba o dejaba ver sus sentimientos, pero lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos había llegado con la fuerza de un huracán a su corazón, desatando todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que guardaba celosamente en su interior.

Después de diez minutos de agitada carrera, Severus se detuvo en un ancestral abeto que el bosque acogía orgullosamente hacía miles de años, desde antes de que los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts hubieran nacido.

Cuando las manos de Severus tocaron la corteza del abeto, no pudo contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más, y cayó a los pies del árbol apoyando sus rodillas y codos, mientras desataba su amarga pena allí, y dejaba que los recuerdos de los insultos que había recibido hacía unos minutos, volvieran con toda su fuerza y crueldad, insultos hechos por dos de los merodeadores, James y Sirius.

**Flashback**

Severus iba caminando rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Mientras caminaba su capa ondeaba elegantemente, sincronizando a la perfección con los movimientos de su cuerpo, haciendo que el muchacho se viera mucho más imponente que habitualmente.

Queriendo acortar el camino hacía las mazmorras, el moreno entró por el pasillo donde estaba la bruja tuerta, con tan mala suerte que justo en el momento que estaba por llegar, del hueco entre la figura y la pared salieron sus mayores némesis del colegio, los cuatro merodeadores.

El mago moreno no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea, así que intentando pasar desapercibido se dio la vuelta, lo cual no le sirvió de mucho pues ellos ya le habían visto.

-Tú…eh…sí tú, Snivellus- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa traviesa asomando en su cara-. ¿Te ibas sin saludar a los grandiosos reyes de Hogwarts? Sí, oíste bien, nosotros, los merodeadores, somos los reyes de aquí.

Severus pasó de largo ignorando los comentarios de Black. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues segundos después se vio preso entre la pared y Potter.

¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, narizotas- dijo James, destilando en sus palabras pura maldad y veneno-. No, el pobre gato no¡qué indigestión! Seguro que se la comió la serpiente- terminó triunfal, mientras Pettigrew detrás de él, se carcajeaba y repetía reiteradamente "narizotas, narizotas" al tiempo que reía y aplaudía estúpidamente, todo un logro para una mente tal limitada como la de Peter.

-Chicos, vayámonos de aquí, no querréis quedar castigados si llega a venir un profesor sólo por estar molestando a Snape- observó Remus, jalando suavemente a Sirius para evitar una mayor confrontación-. Esta vez no os hizo nada, dejarle ir tranquilo.

Mientras tanto Severus los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, desafiándolos a intentar hacerle algo más. Ninguno de ellos le resultaba simpático, pero podía llegar a tolerar a Lupin, por lo menos era más agradable, no era un déspota presumido como Potter, ni un estúpido arrastrado como Pettigrew y tampoco era un chulo arrogante y vanidoso como Black. El mayor defecto de Remus era sin duda, estar saliendo con éste último.

-Uy, mirar como nos está mirando, nos va a matar con una de esas miradas¿que pasa Snivellus, te molesta que te digan la verdad¿O es que nos tienes envidia y por eso nos miras así- dijo Sirius, mientras se acercaba más al acorralado Slytherin y hacía un gesto con los ojos a James, invitándolo a unirse a su plan. 

Pronto el chico se tensó, estar acorralado en un pasillo desierto sin ninguna defensa, ni siquiera la varita, que tenía en un bolsillo de la túnica inaccesible en su situación actual, era algo poco agradable, más teniendo en cuenta que sus acosadores no eran otros que Black y Potter, con Pettigrew riendo como idiota. El hecho de que Lupin estuviera al acecho con la varita dispuesta para parar la pelea si llegaba a más no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Mientras que Severus reflexionaba buscando desesperadamente una manera de salir del aprieto en que estaba, James se acercó sigilosamente hasta que su nariz tocó el cuello del Slytherin, y comentó mordaz:

¿Sabes, Sirius? Snape no huele tan mal como parece, quizás incluso tampoco sepa mal¿no crees- cuestionó el chico de gafas, mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Severus y pasaba su lengua por la longitud de éste-. Mmm, no, realmente no sabe nada mal, lástima que sea tan feo y desgarbado- en el momento que James terminó de decir la última frase, se escuchó una potente carcajada proveniente de Sirius y Peter, mientras que Remus sólo frunció el ceño y se siguió manteniendo al margen, pero en constante alerta por si las cosas empeoraban.

¿Estás de broma, James? Ponte bien las gafas, es el chico más feo y siniestro de toda la escuela, no puedes decir ni en broma que no sabe tan mal, se nota que jamás has estado con otro chico. No le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a Moony, seguro que es tan frígido que ni siquiera sirve para un buen polvo- terminó Black, mientras que miraba despectivamente al Slytherin y lanzaba una mirada burlona a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, tampoco te voy a quitar la razón en eso, la verdad que feo es con ganas, y ese pelo grasiento que tiene, y esos dientes que nunca los lava- dijo James, dibujando una mueca de asco en su delgado rostro, pero eso no significa que otro no lo pueda aprovechar como puta de un rato¿qué dices Wormtail, quieres perder por fin tu virginidad?

Sirius lanzó una malvada carcajada, mientras lanzaba miraditas burlonas a Severus y golpeaba el hombro de Peter animándole a acercarse más al Slytherin, sin ver la furiosa mirada que su novio le estaba regalando desde su posición.

Ni siquiera sirve para Peter- continuó diciendo, mientras bajaba su mano por la espalda del mago acorralado hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza, Snivellus no aguantaría ni un round conmigo, así que de poco le serviría- terminó con una sonrisa triunfante. Severus ya casi no aguantaba las lágrimas, se sentía humillado. Se veía como un cervatillo al lado de una jauría de leones, sólo quería correr y refugiarse, dejar a esos malditos Gryffindor atrás.

Remus no lo soportó más, los últimos comentarios de su novio y amigos fueron terribles. Entonces, todo su sentido común entró en juego, enfrentándose directamente a ellos.

¡BASTA YA- gritó-. Esta vez os pasasteis demasiado, dejarle ir en este mismo momento- exigió rotundamente.

-Pero Remus…- intentó James, siendo cortado al instante por la mano del prefecto.

-No, dejarle ir¡ya- Severus aprovechó la distracción de los demás merodeadores para escabullirse por detrás de James y Sirius. Corrió y corrió por los pasillos de la escuela aguantando sus lágrimas, humillación y dolor, intentando llegar al bosque prohibido sin que nadie se percatara de su estado.

**Fin del Flasback **

Estaba hundido…hundido y herido en su orgullo, lo único que en ese momento deseaba era morirse, que nunca nadie le volviera a insultar, que olvidaran su fealdad…encontrar a alguien que le amara sin fijarse en sus cualidades físicas, que le amara por lo que era y por quien era. Necesitaba encontrar el amor, hallar a alguien que lo amara desinteresada y completamente, como sólo lo había hecho su difunta madre; pero no le bastaba un amor maternal, necesitaba la calidez y las sensaciones que sólo una pareja le podía trasmitir, necesitaba ser amado en cuerpo y alma, ansiaba desesperadamente descubrir esa persona, SU pareja.

Las palabras de Black y Potter le habían hecho pensar. No era partidario de lanzar conjuros o utilizar pociones de amor, pero en ese momento con gusto hubiera hechizado a uno de los merodeadores, preferentemente a Lupin, aunque era el único que no había intervenido en la broma ni se había burlado, pero pagaría por ver la cara de Black si su amado se volvía loco de amor por él, Severus Snape.

Pero no, eso sería algo falso, les estaría dando la razón al admitir qué sólo bajo un conjuro alguien sería capaz de amarlo.

Por ello decidió hacer lo que llevaba cavilando hacia varios meses, en sus horas de soledad, cuando era plenamente consciente de que a su alrededor todos tenían pareja y estaban enamorados, todos menos él.

Llevado por su desesperación, cogió su varita y apuntando a la corteza del árbol que había escuchado sus lamentos desde el momento que entró a Hogwarts, el único ser vivo que había compartido su dolor en el castillo, buscó su protección para marcar en su corteza el hechizo que debería cambiarle la vida en los siguientes meses, o por lo menos eso esperaba él.

-Amigo- comenzó Severus, mientras con la mano contraria a la que empuñaba la varita contra el árbol lo acariciaba suavemente, casi con mimo¿me ayudarás a encontrar alguien que me quiera¿Querrás portar en tu esencia el hechizo hasta que llegue el momento apropiado¿Hasta que encuentre a mi amor¿Me dejarás hacer en ti el "Hechizo De Almas Gemelas"- el abeto soltó un torrente de energía que sorprendió al chico, pero éste sintió que era su aceptación, así que procedió a realizar el conjuro.

_"Tu corteza verá reflejadas  
mis necesidades  
y esperanzas,  
guardando en tu interior mí deseo  
de amar y ser amado._

Cuando el deseo florezca  
y se prolongue hasta  
inducir a los amantes al encuentro,  
las voces nos nombrarán en silencio,  
haciendo vibrar nuestras almas.

No verás con los ojos del cuerpo  
sino con los ojos del corazón.  
Será tu llamado el que nos haga encontrarnos,  
y nos guíe hasta tu lecho,  
será tu sabiduría quien decida  
quien es el elegido para dar consuelo  
e ilumine la afirmación que la persona es la adecuada  
encontrando cura a este corazón herido."

Terminando de decir el hechizo, transfiguro su varita en una pequeña navaja e hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano, vertiendo su sangre al pie del árbol y sobre la corteza de éste, sellando así el vínculo de unión con el mismo.

Minutos después, ahora lleno de fe y ganas de encontrar a su alma gemela, regresó al castillo, jurándose a si mismo que hasta que no la encontrara, no se iba a enamorar jamás.

Pero los meses fueron pasando y no había rastro de esa persona. Severus hizo todo lo posible por ir allí con cada estudiante que podía, uno tras otro, y ninguno hizo que pasara nada extraño con el abeto.

Así que, para cuando llegó el día de su partida de Hogwarts, su corazón se había recrudecido tanto que su vida siguió el rumbo equivocado, el que parecía más fácil, unirse a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos.

Los casi cuatro años que pasó sirviéndole fueron los peores de su vida. Los crucio que recibía por cada fallo fueron enfriando la pasión que en un principio sintió por la causa, matando cada razón que le había llevado a servir al monstruo de su amo. La razón clave para pedir ayuda al viejo Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumpledore, fue ver como asesinaban a su amante, Michael Andrews. No amaba al muchacho, pero éste le había demostrado que era su amigo y le quería como persona. El anciano director le ofreció el papel de espía, y más adelante, después de la caída de Voldemort, le dio el puesto de Profesor de Pociones de la escuela, donde pasó los siguientes dieciséis años de su vida.

Era veintidós de Diciembre, faltaban tres días para que se cumplieran veinte años desde que Severus había realizado el "Hechizo De Almas Gemelas", pero este ya ni lo recordaba, al menos no de forma consciente. Le habían sucedido tantas cosas en ese tiempo que su corazón se había cerrado a algunos recuerdos, que yacían olvidados en lo más profundo de su mente.

En ese mismo instante, estaba terminando de recoger las muestras de la poción que daría el aprobado o el suspenso a los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Casi llegaba a su escritorio cuando oyó una explosión, por lo que dio inmediatamente la vuelta encontrándose a Potter maldiciendo en voz alta, mientras que apuntaba con la varita a Draco Malfoy. Pese a que se imaginaba lo que había sucedido para que Harry reaccionara de esa manera, decidió hacer lo que más le gustaba, castigar al Gryffindor.

¡¡¡POTTER¡RETENCIÓN ESTA NOCHE LIMPIANDO LOS BAÑOS DEL TERCER PISO- ladró Snape, mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa burlona entre la comisura de los labios.

¡Pero profesor! Malfoy echó patas de araña en mi caldero a propósito para…

-Potter…no quiera culpar a su compañero de clase de su estupidez, si usted no sabe diferenciar las patas de araña de las patas de escarabajo, es su problema- puntualizó Severus, mirando al Gryffindor como si fuera un gusano al que había que pisar. Cuando vio que Harry le iba a protestar, advirtió de nuevo-. Por su propio bien, Potter, yo dejaría de hablar ahora si no quiere que aumente su detención- Harry paró al instante con sus protestas, pero cuando su profesor se dio la vuelta Malfoy continuó molestando, esta vez metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Sabes Pansy, Sirius Black era primo de mi madre. Fue la vergüenza de la familia-no pudo terminar de decir la frase, pues Harry había cruzado el pasillo que les separaba y cogiendo el cuello de la camisa del rubio, lo empujó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que todos los frascos de la clase volaban en pedazos, debido a que la magia de Harry estaba totalmente descontrolada por la ira; pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para callar a Malfoy.

Sí, Potter, tu padrino era un inútil que ni siquiera sirvió para dejar un heredero¿y sabes el motivo- al ver la duda en la cara del Gryffindor continuó-. ¿No sabes, cierto? Sirius Black…era…gay, estaba liado desde la escuela con Lupin-Harry se quedó congelado ante la noticia, pero eso no le impidió contestarle como se merecía.

-No puedo contradecirte porque no lo sé, aunque ya le preguntaré al profesor Lupin, pero sí puedo estar orgulloso de algo: ser gay no es ningún delito, pero sí que lo es ser mortifago, como lo es tu padre, Lucius Malfoy- muchos en la clase ahogaron un gemido de terror, exceptuando a la mayoría de los Slytherin, Neville Ron y Hermione.

Snape, cegado por la furia de ver como Harry defendía a su padrino, el maldito ex prófugo que había hecho de su infancia y juventud un infierno junto con el padre de Harry, jaló la túnica del muchacho y dándole la vuelta le dijo con saña:

-Potter, Potter, Potter. Veo que usted no aprende y le gusta estar castigado¿no es así? Bien, entonces vamos a ver cuanto le gusta este castigo- escupió Snape-. Su detención no será esta noche ni tampoco limpiará los baños- continuó con una sonrisa burlona-. Cumplirá su retención dentro de tres días, el día veinticinco a las cinco de la tarde, y su castigo será acompañarme a buscar algunas raíces y otros ingredientes necesarios para realizar pociones. Le espero en la puerta del castillo a esa hora- terminó Severus, mirando fijamente a Harry.

Y Potter…espero que no intente evitar la retención por otros medios, ni tan siquiera el director le librará del castigo- en ese momento la clase terminó, dejando a un muy enfadado Gryffindor sin ninguna oportunidad de réplica. 

-Maldito cretino, siempre favoreciendo a las serpientes, sobre todo al hurón- dijo Harry, saliendo del aula furioso, buscando a Malfoy con la mirada para buscar venganza.

-Vamos Harry, sabías que no tenías que caer en las provocaciones de Malfoy, sabes de sobra que es el consentido del profesor- razonó Hermione, en un intento de tranquilizar a Harry y evitar que buscara al Slytherin.

-Pero es que el maldito hurón ha conseguido lo que todos los días, meter a Harry en problemas y salir victorioso porque es el preferido del cretino grasiento- escupió Ron, mientras apretaba los puños en un intento de controlar su rabia. Harry por su parte estaba más tranquilo, ya se la cobraría al rubio de otra manera, de momento le importaba más intentar librarse ese día de la retención, aunque sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil. Momentos después, los tres chicos siguieron su camino a su siguiente clase, Herbología.

La mañana del día navidad llegó antes de lo que Harry hubiera querido. El muchacho se despertó con un fuerte dolor de estómago, pues la cena de la noche anterior había sido excelente y no había resistido la tentación de servirse un poco de todo de lo que había en la mesa, por lo que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Con bastante esfuerzo se fue levantando y muy lentamente se metió en el baño, directo al armario de Pociones, donde buscó una para el dolor de estómago, la cuál encontró al fondo del mismo, se sirvió una buena cantidad y la tomó de un trago.

Fue hacia el lavabo con intención de enjuagarse el rostro, pero antes de tan siquiera abrir la llave del grifo, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo rectangular encima de éste y se enfrentó a su reflejo. Se veía horrible, su tez lucía muy pálida, dándole un aspecto casi enfermizo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y con oscuras ojeras bajo ellos, evidenciando la mala noche que había pasado.

Tendría que tomar una poción reconstituyente, pero previendo el abuso por parte de los estudiantes, dicha poción era de acceso limitado, así que sólo tenía dos posibilidades para conseguirla, la sobre-protectora Madame Pomfrey o el odioso Profesor de Pociones, y era por descontado que se quedaba con las primera de las alternativas.

Sin embargo, antes de cualquier otra cosa necesitaba un baño, así que se dirigió a su dormitorio ya vacío y suponiendo que Ron estaría esperándolo con Hermione en la Sala Común, tomó su toalla y ropa limpia y regresó a la ducha.

Veinte minutos después, un aseado Harry hacía acto de presencia en la sala común, donde, como suponía, sus dos amigos le estaban esperando.

-Tienes mal aspecto Harry¿mala noche- preguntó Ron mientras palmeaba el hombro a su amigo.

-Sí, tuve que tomar una poción para el dolor de estómago, pero necesito ir a la señora Pomfrey a que me proporcione otra para quitarme este aspecto de enfermo- dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un intento de ordenarlo un poco-. ¿Habéis desayunado?

-No. Decidimos esperarte, es Navidad- respondió su amiga, con una amplía sonrisa iluminando su suave rostro-. La familia debe pasar este día juntos¿no es cierto- concluyó mientras abrazaba a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

Los tres juntos fueron a la enfermería a conseguir la poción. Había bastante gente allí, al parecer por el mismo motivo que Harry, por lo que tuvieron que esperar varios minutos. Cuando le llegó el turno a Harry, entró solo y le dio explicaciones de lo que le sucedía a la señora Pomfrey, pero divisó a Snape en el fondo de la enfermería atendiendo personalmente a un grupo Slytherin, por lo que puso una excusa y en cuanto consiguió la poción, salió de allí a encontrarse con sus amigos para ir a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, se habían quedado bastantes alumnos, y por petición de Dumbledore, los alumnos de las cuatro casas comieron en una única mesa preparada para ellos justo enfrente de la de los profesores. Harry se sentó en el lado de Ron y Hermione, y enfrente de ellos, se sentaron Ginny y Dean. Al lado de ambas parejas Harry se encontró pronto fuera de lugar, así que poniendo de excusa que estaba cansado se retiró al dormitorio.

Nada más posar la cabeza en la almohada de inmediato cayó dormido, su último pensamiento puesto en detención que le esperaba en menos de ocho horas. Se durmió tan profundamente que incluso se saltó la hora de la comida, por lo que Ron preocupado por no haberle visto aparecer en toda la mañana, subió a buscarle, pero al ver que estaba en el tan ansiado descanso que había buscado, le dejó dormir. Pero llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y sabiendo que Harry tenía que cumplir una detención, su amigo volvió al dormitorio a despertarle.

-Harry, despierta- susurró el pelirrojo, moviendo suavemente el brazo del moreno.

-Mmm, no, déjame dormir un poco más tío Vernon- respondió entre sueños el chico. Ron, viendo que Harry no iba a despertar pronto, pasó a la siguiente fase. Despejando su garganta y preparándola para usar un tono más suave e intimidante, empezó la broma.

¡Potter¿Acaso la celebridad no piensa asistir a su castigo- el moreno, al oírlo, prácticamente saltó de la cama, irguiéndose automáticamente. Mientras tanto, Ron era víctima de una ataque de risa causado por la reacción de Harry.

-Muy bonito, Ron¿acaso pretendes quedarte con mis regalos de Navidad y por eso quieres matarme de un susto- dijo el moreno, bastante molesto-. ¡Venga, vamos a reírnos del estúpido de Harry que está en retención esta noche! Y por cierto…¿con que profesor¡¡¡Pues con quien va a ser, con el cretino profesor defensor de Slytherin, Snape!

Viendo que en verdad su amigo se había molestado, el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza y arrepentido se disculpó.

-Lo siento, Harry, fui un idiota, no tenía derecho a burlarme de ti y de tu retención con la serpiente-el muchacho, viendo el arrepentimiento dibujado en los ojos de su amigo, sonrió suavemente y dándole un abrazo le perdonó.

-Está bien, cabeza hueca, te perdono. Pero primero te agradecería que me fueras a buscar unos emparedados a las cocinas, mientras que yo me alisto para no llegar tarde a mi castigo- terminó el ojiverde, empujando al pelirrojo hacia la puerta.

-Claro que sí, y llevaré a Herm conmigo. Regresaré lo antes posible- dijo, cerrando la puerta casi al mismo tiempo.

A las cinco menos dos minutos de la tarde Harry llegó a las puertas del castillo, encontrando que Snape aún no había llegado, por lo que se dispuso a sentarse en las altas escaleras de la puerta de entrada, pero justo antes de llegar a tocar las piedras de éstas, una voz le detuvo.

¿Potter, no hemos empezado y ya está cansado- preguntó levantando una ceja en gesto burlón, sabía que era vago, perezoso y poco trabajador, pero no imaginaba que llegara a este punto- Harry se levantó deprisa, casi como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Levantó la vista y al ver el gesto burlón que lucía su profesor, le replicó bastante molesto:

¡Yo no soy nada de eso que está diciendo- dijo enérgicamente, mirando directamente dentro de los ojos de su profesor. Era extraño, pese a que disfrutaba castigándole, Snape le había protegido siempre en todas las situaciones peligrosas en las que se vio envuelto, y lo más raro de todo es que la mirada de su profesor no hablaba de odio, quizás sí de un cierto resentimiento por algo que Harry aún no comprendía, aunque intuía que tenía que ver con su padre. Pero en el fondo de esos ojos negros se veía una cierta clase de admiración y algo más incomprensible de entender… ¿cariño¿Sentimiento protector? No, debía estar teniendo alucinaciones. El maestro de pociones siguió hablando, lo que consiguió que Harry tuviera aún más dudas.

¿No? Pues yo pienso que sí, usted jamás me ha demostrado lo contrario desde que entró en la escuela. Siempre aprobando Pociones ajustadito, nunca prestando atención en clase, trayendo la mayoría de veces los deberes bien gracias a Granger…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire, en lo único que le he visto estar dispuesto siempre es a pelearse con Draco Malfoy, pareciera que le gusta y por eso actúa así con él- terminó con un deje de reproche en la voz, estrechando ojos cual ranuras cuando vio el ligero sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del chico-. Pero dejémonos de cháchara, tiene que cumplir su castigo.

Pese a que había notado el reproche en la voz, con lo que parecía que eran '¿celos?', Harry prefirió no seguir discutiendo y acatar su castigo, total, cuanto antes lo empezara antes lo acabaría.

-Muy bien profesor¿qué es lo que vamos a buscar- indagó inocentemente, ignorando la medio acusación que le había lanzado Snape momentos antes.

-Tenemos que encontrar raíces de selaginella, son muy difíciles de encontrar en esta época del año y crecen dentro del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Potter, cuáles son sus propiedades y para que poción en particular se necesita- Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pero consiguió recordar lo pedido por Snape.

- Las propiedades de la senaginella son muchas. Sirve para los pulmones, en especial para las personas asmáticas y con cualquier problema en la respiración. También tiene propiedades relajantes y somníferas si se administra en dosis medianas. Varias pociones cuentan con esta planta en sus ingredientes pero hay tres en la que es el elemento principal. Asmen Remedious, Calmendium Risorte y Aper Brontis.

-Bien. Su trabajo consistirá en arrancar la planta desde la raíz para no dañarla mientras yo intento localizar todas las posibles. Ahora le mostraré como hacerlo.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Caminaron durante un rato adentrándose en el bosque, mientras Snape le explicaba como arrancar las plantas para que no sufrieran ningún daño. Sin darse cuenta llegaron frente a un enorme abeto de gran antigüedad, quizás el árbol más antiguo de los terrenos. A los pies de éste había un ejemplar de la ansiada planta, por lo que Harry acudió a recogerla, siendo recibido con una suave ráfaga de aire, que le hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies, aunque no fue el único, girando la cabeza hacia su profesor vio que le había sucedido lo mismo.

Todo parecía que había sido causado por el suave frío que llevaba el viento, así que en un principio ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia, sin embargo momentos después la tierra tembló sacudiendo a los dos hombres y mandándolos al suelo.

Desde su posición, profesor y alumno levantaron la vista y vieron algo que a ambos les hizo retroceder ligeramente asustados, el abeto brillaba. No era un brillo normal, emanaba un brillante color dorado tan profundo que quemaba la retina de sus ojos. De repente un suave canto en forma de palabras comenzó a sonar, y si se prestaba suficiente atención se podía escuchar cada una de ellas.

¿Pero qué demonios es esto- preguntó el chico, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo desconocido temblando levemente.

-No lo sé, Potter, en mis treinta y siete años de vida es la primera vez que veo algo así- dijo Severus mientras se acercaba al chico y le frotaba la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador, pero si fuera una trampa u otra cosa por el estilo, ya estaríamos muertos o de camino a algún lugar peor que la muerte- terminó, pretendiendo calmar al Gryffindor y retirando la mano segundos después.

Harry seguía estando un poco asustado, su corazón se agitaba nervioso en su pecho, como si estuviera emocionado por lo sucedido. Por otro lado su mente era más cautaél siempre se distinguía por ser una persona intrépida, pero esto superaba casi todo lo inhumano que había vivido, incluso el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort.

En verdad estaba tremendamente sorprendido, a lo largo de su corta vida se había enfrentado con todo tipo de situaciones, pero ninguna tan mágica como ésta, y no se trataba de magia negra o mala, esta magia era sentimental y llegaba al corazón, su instinto le decía que no corría peligro. En ese instante sentía que su pecho latía frenético dando un latido por cada palabra que salía del canto hablado que el árbol emanaba de si. Su alma vibraba, notaba que quería salir de su cuerpo, huir de él, ir a reunirse con algo que había estado esperando una eternidad.

Mientras tanto…

Severus, por su parte, estaba sintiendo una mezcla de emociones bastante fuerte. En un principio se había asustado por lo ocurrido, pues aunque cuando era mortifago había vivido las peores cosas de su vida y también los peores años, hacía muchos años que sólo era un simple profesor sin ninguna emoción en su vida más que la de castigar a los alumnos y conseguir algún logro nuevo en su carrera. Una vez hubo reflexionado, pronto pasó el susto inicial. Abriendo su mente a las palabras que estaban empezando a salir como una melodía del abeto, su corazón empezó a palpitar en entendimiento. Era…

No, no podía ser, no después de tantos años, después de haberlo enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón, ahora que no recordaba la tremenda estupidez que cometió a las diecisiete años, guiado por la desesperación que dos adolescentes idiotas habían causado en él. Y peor aún…recordaba que el hechizo se activaría cuando encontrara a su alma gemela por medio de las reacciones del árbol donde se hiciera, pero…no podía ser, no era posible que su alma gemela fuera ese chiquillo, el hijo de aquel al que odio con toda su alma, el ahijado del estúpido al que despreciaba con todos sus sentidos, no Harry Potter, no el niño que vivió, no el único vínculo que quedaba de los merodeadores después de la muerte de Lupin y Pettigrew un año antes.

Pero por otro lado…él sabía de sobra que Harry no era como ninguno de ellos, en ese sentido era igual que su madre, jamás se burlaría de nadie. Es más, nunca le había visto discutir con nadie que no fuera Slytherin, concretamente con Malfoy y su grupito. Se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, y pese a todo lo que le había pasado y todas las situaciones a las que se había enfrentado saliendo victorioso, mantenía sus pies en la tierra y no le gustaba que le trataran como el héroe que derrotó a Voldemort. Él sólo quería ser Harry, un chico de diecisiete años como cualquier otro.

No pudo continuar sus reflexiones pues se vio enredado junto con el muchacho dentro de un círculo de hojas tan doradas como el árbol, en el cual estaban acercándose cada vez más; lo extraño es que no estaba siendo obligado a ello, pues su propio cuerpo quería ir hacia delante, muy cerca de Harry. Quería sentirle, probar sus labios, tocar su tersa piel, recorrerla palmo a palmo con sus manos. Y se dejo llevar, atrapando la boca del joven y cediendo ante ese torbellino que los transportaba a ambos hacia un mar de sentimientos y emociones, hacia la certeza de que habían encontrado a su otra mitad.

Los dos hombres se entregaron con pasión, entremezclando sus lenguas y almas en el hermoso beso que estaban compartiendo. Regalando su alma al otro en cada movimiento. Pero la razón acabó rompiendo la magia del esperado momento que ambos habían buscado toda su vida. Severus, recordando quien era su supuesta otra mitad y de quien era hijo, se separó abruptamente de Harry.

-Lo…lo siento, no puedo- y huyó corriendo al refugio que el castillo le proporcionaba, dejando a un aún confundido muchacho deshecho y con un torrencial de emociones y pensamientos fluyendo a través de su alma y corazón.

¿Por qué…- cayó, sintiendo de repente que lo inundaba el frío y la soledad.

Pasaron varias semanas y ambos se evitaban, procurando no encontrarse en ningún sitio fuera del aula de Pociones e inconscientemente sellaron un pacto para no hablar con nadie de lo sucedido. Severus pasó todo ese tiempo evitando ir al comedor para no encontrarse con Harry, mientras que éste dejó sus paseos nocturnos y no pasaba por las mazmorras a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero al cabo de varios días, el Gryffindor realmente se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el antiguo comportamiento de su profesor. Sus humillaciones, riñas, los gestos burlones, su carácter irónico, y sus miradas cargadas de protección y cariño, porque por fin se había dado cuenta que la reacción del profesor había sido causada por que le quería, porque tenía miedo al rechazo y a la humillación, porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que Harry no era como su padre ni como su padrino, pero tenía miedo a equivocarse y salir herido en el proceso.

Era duro para un adolescente darse cuenta que tenía necesidad de alguien a quien tan sólo unos meses antes había creído odiar. La necesidad tenerlo encima todo el tiempo porque si no sentía que se le iba a esfumar entre los dedos como si fuera niebla. La angustia de sentir su corazón palpitar con sólo verlo pasar de refilón por algún pasillo bastante concurrido y no poder abalanzarse sobre él y acorralarle para nunca dejarlo ir.

Llego a un punto que sus propios amigos se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba con el profesor, pero nunca imaginaron cual era la situación. Simplemente creían que Harry estaba intranquilo porque Snape parecía estar muy calmado con él y que su amigo estaba cual león enjaulado creyendo que la serpiente le atacaría en cualquier momento que no lo esperara. Pero jamás llegaron ni siquiera a intuir la verdadera razón del comportamiento del Gryffindor.

Severus tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Cada vez que miraba a Harry veía el rostro de su padre, con la única diferencia de sus ojos, y no quería ser herido por un Potter nunca más, así que decidiendo volver a enterrar su corazón y sus recuerdos, ignoraba al chico y evitaba sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban.

Casi era Pascua, y después de intentar por las buenas, mil formas de acercamiento con su profesor y no obtener resultados, Harry procedió a intentar que le diera una detención haciendo explotar calderos, hechizando a Malfoy con una horrible nariz de cerdo, transformando a Carbble y Goyle en sapos berrugosos, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente malo como para tener la atención de su maestro. Así que decidió hacer lo único que le quedaba por intentar.

Era sábado por la tarde. Todos los chicos de séptimo año de las cuatro Casas habían ido de visita a Hogsmeade, pero Harry, inventando una inexistente detención con Severus, se quedó en el castillo, y dado su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, ni Ron ni Hermione pensaron que era una mentira.

Severus iba caminando deprisa hacia sus habitaciones, cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared, y sin que ni siquiera le dieran tiempo a reaccionar y de poder ver a su 'agresor', sintió como unos labios invadían los suyos en un beso tierno y amoroso, cargado de sentimientos de amor y necesidad. El Slytherin tardo un poco pero respondió, llevado por la pasión y esa inocencia pura que había probado sólo una vez en las últimas Navidades, pues aunque parecía increíble reconoció la esencia de su compañero, el tacto de los suaves labios de sabor a canela, y la suavidad de esa juguetona lengua que en ese momento acariciaba con mucha ternura la suya. Y aunque su mente le decía que huyera de Potter, por segunda vez en su vida se dejó llevar por su corazón y alma, dejando que ellos le guiaran en busca de la tan ansiada felicidad que añoró en su juventud y que nunca había probado completamente.

El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, tanto que por un momento tomaron rumbo a las habitaciones del profesor, pero éste, en un destello de cordura, se dio cuenta que era demasiado pronto y era mejor llevar las cosas a un ritmo más lento. No quería ni podía permitirse el lujo de perder a la única persona que había amado con todas las partes de su cuerpo, porque lo admitía, amaba al mocoso insolente de Potter.

¿Y…qué es lo que somos a partir de ahora¿Profesor y alumno con derecho a roce- interrogó Harry, intentando ver por primera vez una sonrisa del ser amado…y lo consiguió, Severus no sólo rió con sus labios, también lo hizo con sus ojos y la luminosidad que emanó de sus blanco rostro.

-Mmm, no Harry. Somos una pareja iniciando su romance- viendo el asombro en la cara del chico se apresuró a añadir-. Pero en secreto, nadie, ni tan siquiera Granger y Weasley, deben enterarse de esto. Nos expulsarían antes de que pudiéramos incluso parpadear- viendo la comprensión en la cara de su pareja, Severus rodeó la cintura del joven suavemente, acercándole a si, y uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Todo era maravilloso, su relación iba a las mil maravillas, y pese a que no habían tenido más que besos y tiernas caricias, ambos estaban muy contentos de lo vivido en esos pocos meses. Habían tenido que ocultar su relación estrechamente, incluso Severus regresó a su antiguo papel de torturador con Harry.

En esos días se conocieron más, contándose los más oscuros y guardados secretos de su alma, y sus deseos más ocultos. El profesor le contó a su alumno lo que le llevó a hacer el hechizo que los unió, dejando al muchacho con la boca abierta en incredulidad, pero en el fondo sabiendo que cada palabra dicha por su ahora amor era cierta, por mucho que doliera; y Harry le comprendió y le ayudó a superar cada uno de sus miedos y complejos, pues aunque su corazón no podía odiar a su padre y padrino, tenía la necesidad de amar a Severus con toda su alma, y pagarle de algún modo el daño que le habían causado los merodeadores.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta había llegado el último día de clase y esa misma noche sería la graduación de Harry. La velada pasó tranquila y con un gran discurso de Dumbledore, deteniéndose brevemente cuando habló de Harry y su quehacer en la destrucción del Señor Oscuro, recalcando que gracias a él ahora todos eran libres y podrían vivir una vida tranquila y feliz, libres del miedo.

El banquete que siguió fue espectacular, el mejor que los fantasmas de Hogwarts habían visto jamás, como expresó Nick Casi Decapitado. En la mesa de cada uno de las Casas se podía encontrar un plato típico de cada país, por lo que había de todo tipo de carnes, pescados, mariscos, muchas verduras y diferentes especialidades en arroz, pasta y hortalizas. Los postres, pasteles y tartas de todos los sabores y texturas adornaban la zona central a todo lo largo de las mesas, y por supuesto tampoco faltaron dulces y frutas de diferentes lugares del mundo.

Las charlas que se compartían en cada uno de las cinco mesas que había en el Gran Comedor estaban siendo muy amenas y divertidas, pero Severus desde la mesa de los profesores y Harry desde la de Gryffindor esperaban que llegara la hora en la que habían acordado reunirse para despedir el último año del más joven en la escuela. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para excusarse, Severus se marchó a sus habitaciones sin dar muchas explicaciones, pues quería dejar todo preparado para la cita que tendría a las doce en punto de la noche, seguro el mejor momento de su vida.

Harry llegó a la puerta de las habitaciones de su pareja a las doce en punto de la noche. Le había costado deshacerse de Ron y tuvo que acostarse y simular dormir durante una rato hasta que oyó a su amigo roncar, momento que aprovechó para marcharse con la capa invisible cubriéndole perfectamente.

Severus le había dicho la contraseña del cuadro de entrada a sus aposentos, así no tendría que llamar a la puerta y advertir de su presencia a nadie que no fuese su novio.

-Serpiente y león- dio la contraseña, y al momento el retrato se abrió y un suave olor a flores frescas llegó a él. Entró dentro cerrando la puerta tras de si y deshaciéndose de la capa de invisibilidad, para dar paso a una habitación tenuemente iluminada por velas puestas estratégicamente desde cada rincón de la misma y algunas salteadas en el centro del recinto. Harry notó algo extraño en el suelo por lo que bajó su mirada encontrándose un camino de pétalos de rosas que se dirigían hacia la puerta del fondo, la tan conocida habitación de Severus.

Nunca habían pasado de las inocentes caricias, pero algunas noches el Gryffindor había insistido en dormir con el Slytherin, por lo que conocía cada palmo del lugar donde se encontraba. Abriendo la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Severus, Harry se sorprendió al ver que el camino de rosas seguía guiándole hacia la cama, pero no había ni rastro de su pareja. Levantó una ceja al ver la cubitera enfriando un exquisito champagne francés que ya había probado en otra ocasión, en la cena que le preparó Severus para celebrar su treinta y ocho cumpleaños, pero sabiendo que su novio no bebía alcohol salvo en contadas ocasiones y siempre por celebrar algo, su corazón latió de alegría y gozo, y lo hizo de tal manera que ni siquiera le oyó llegar por detrás y mucho menos se dio cuenta que le estaba cubriendo los ojos con una cinta hasta que no la sintió rozando la piel de su cara.

Notó como muy despacio le iba desabrochando la túnica de gala, bajándola suavemente por sus hombros y dejando que cayera suavemente a sus pies. Momentos después una posesiva lengua devoraba su clavícula para luego pasar a la mandíbula, alternado pequeñas mordidas y besos a lo largo del esbelto cuello de su joven pareja, para acabar dándole un beso profundo, lleno de amor y deseo.

El chico empezó a reaccionar y llevo sus manos al torso de su novio tocando aquí y allá, acariciando sobre la ropa los sensibles pezones y subiendo hasta su cuello donde jugó con las oscuras hebras del pelo de Severus, acariciándolas como si fuera la seda más hermosa jamás vista. Bajó sus dedos hacía el primer botón de la túnica, desabrochándolo juguetonamente como si sus dedos caminaran, para luego seguir por el segundo y así sucesivamente con cada uno de los botones de la túnica.

Los dedos de Harry estaban consiguiendo que Severus se excitara a grandes pasos, pero se obligó a si mismo a tranquilizarse, pues quería que esa fuese una noche especial para ambos, su primera vez juntos. Con gran esfuerzo se separó del muchacho rompiendo así el beso y comenzó a quitar la ropa de éste lenta y tortuosamente, acariciando y besando cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo a su paso.

Una vez que tuvo a Harry totalmente desnudo y a su merced, con un simple movimiento de varita invocó un delicioso tazón de frutas, pensando en darle un uso mucho más delicioso del habitual. Con un gracioso movimiento dejó a su pareja tumbado en la cama, empezando la lenta tortura que tenía planeada para él. Cogió una mora y con ella mojó toda la superficie del pezón, haciendo al otro gemir en el contacto y poco después comiéndose después la frutilla chupando sus dedos lentamente mientras miraba a los ojos de su compañero, ya libres de la venda, consiguiendo que el Gryffindon diera un gritito de placer para segundos después llevar su lengua hasta éste y devorarlo ávidamente, logrando que a Harry le fuera imposible contener los gemidos dentro de su garganta. A continuación fue a por la solitaria compañera repitiendo todo el proceso, dejando al joven ansioso por recibir más de ese tipo de atenciones. Severus descorchó la botella de champagne sirviendo una única copa que se llevó a la boca queriendo mezclar el sabor de éste con el de las frutas, para después volverla a llenar y mojar en él una suculenta fresa roja y llevarla a los labios de su ávido amor, quien la comió gustosamente y luego también acabó hasta con la última gota del líquido que había en la copa.

Después le llegó el turno al torso, escogiendo otra fruta al azar, la apretó para sacar su jugo y la pasó descuidadamente por todo lugar donde sabía que iba a gustar a Harry, embadurnando bien la cintura y los alrededores del ombligo y el mismo, para después llevar su lengua allí, y quitar todos los restos delicadamente, sabiendo que la tortura así iba a ser mucho más satisfactoria. Se demoró bastante en el ombligo, apretando sus labios en ese trozo de piel y embromándolo con su lengua, dando pequeños lametones y moviéndola circularmente alrededor de éste, y justo cuando tenía a Harry en el lugar que deseaba, gimiendo su nombre y revolviéndose nerviosamente en la cama, introdujo su lengua dentro del ombligo, riendo entre dientes mientras la sacaba y la volvía a meter sabiendo la reacción que causaría al joven.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido muchos entremeses, pasó al plato principal, así que llevando su mano al miembro semierecto de su pareja lo masajeó suavemente unos segundos dejándole listo para lo que tenía en mente. Cogió una fresa y le pegó un pequeño bocado para que todo el néctar que la rica fruta tenía en su interior hiciera disfrutar como nunca al Gryffindor. Comenzó a acercar la fresa al pene del adolescente y marcó cada milímetro de éste con el dulce jugo, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera del oscuro placer que la acción le causaba, y justo un segundo después su cálida boca engulló todo el miembro del joven, reposando unos segundos para enloquecerlo con el calor que la húmeda cavidad desprendía. A continuación comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, mientras su lengua se ocupaba de cada parte sensible del pene del muchacho, haciéndole gemir sonoramente y retorcerse bajo la experta boca del mayor. Cuando sintió que no le quedaba mucho para terminar, aceleró, tocando amorosamente los testículos y la base del pene mientras su lengua lo succionaba haciendo que Harry moviera desesperado las caderas en busca de la tan ansiada liberación, mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte y con más dificultad debido a la falta de aire que en esos momentos tenía; pero la tortura duró poco, tan sólo un minuto después llegó al buscado orgasmo, sin duda el momento más placentero e intimo que tuvo hasta el momento con su pareja.

Severus se levantó siendo seguido se inmediato por el chico, que fue directo a devolverle a su novio cada gota de placer que lo había hecho sentir, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-No Harry, esta es tu noche y la vas a disfrutar como tal-viendo la sorpresa en la cara del chico, y el asomo de tristeza que se había dibujado en sus facciones, el hombre continuo: La próxima vez te prometo que harás conmigo lo que te plazca, pero hoy déjame disfrutarte- terminó sonriendo dulcemente.

-De acuerdo, soy todo tuyo, mi amor- y Harry le besó con pasión atrayéndolo hacia si, y casi obligándole a tumbarse sobre él. Severus, creyendo que esa reacción se debía a otra cosa, tanteó.

-Harry.

-Di… dime.

-Si no quieres continuar lo entenderé- dijo con dificultad.

-Pero… ¿por qué dices eso? Llevo esperando a que me hagas el amor desde la primavera. Sí, como lo oyes, desde antes de estar juntos. ¿Y ahora me dices que si quiero esperar¡Estás loco- diciendo esto besó a Severus dando su consentimiento en este gesto.

-Está bien, pero si sientes que no puedes continuar me avisas, e igual lo haces cuando sientas que puedo avanzar un paso más¿de acuerdo- ante el asentimiento del muchacho, Severus no esperó ni un segundo más, convocó un frasco de lubricante y empapó sus dedos con la sustancia, llevándolos a la entrada de Harry y masajeando la hendidura antes de tantear con el primer dedo dentro de la cálida cavidad. Con el primer dedo el Gryffindor apenas sintió una pequeñísima molestia, por lo que Severus entró y salió suavemente masajeando circularmente todo el interior hasta que su pareja le asintió para que continuara, y él continuó primero con dos para seguir con tres dedos, moviéndolos adentro y fuera y masajeando la cálida cavidad que los engullía y estaba empezando a no resistir las súplicas de su cuerpo por poseerla, segundos después se retiró. Al chico lo había empezado a doler cuando introdujo más dedos después del primero, pero su pareja había logrado calmarle a base de besos y caricias, haciendo que su excitación pronto estuviera de nuevo en auge.

-Muy bien Harry, ya estás listo. Ahora voy a introducirme¿seguro que quieres continuar- el Gryffindor no contestó, simplemente le dio una suave beso lleno de confianza.

Severus, entendiendo el gesto, abrió las piernas del chico y las subió hasta su pecho, después lubricó bien su pene y le dirigió a la entrada del chico, abriéndose paso lentamente, mientras acariciaba el miembro de Harry para que el placer eclipsara un poco al dolor. Entonces se detuvo, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la invasión. Harry por su parte, apretaba fuertemente los dientes por el ardor que le causaba el pene de su pareja, pero estaba feliz porque ambos ya estaban unidos por el amor para siempre, el hechizo estaba completo, además de sus almas sus cuerpos estaban unidos para la eternidad.

El profesor, viendo que las facciones de Harry se habían suavizado y ya no había muestras de dolor, salió del cuerpo del chico casi completamente para después entrar de nuevo, y así sucesivamente. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, haciéndolos acercarse al orgasmo a una velocidad tremenda. Cuando el Slytherin sintió que su placer estaba llegando a su fin, agarró el pene de Harry y lo masajeó al ritmo de sus propias embestidas, tan sincronizado que llegaron a la cúspide al mismo tiempo, Harry corriéndose en la mano de Severus y éste de una última embestida en el interior del otro, cayendo al instante encima de su pareja y evitando la colisión con sus brazos.

Cinco minutos después, cuando ambos habían recuperado su ritmo de respiración normal y el pene de Severus había vuelto a un estado de reposo, se separaron, pasando varios minutos acariciándose y besándose dulcemente, disfrutando de su amor.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás te dañaré. Eres mi luz y mi vida, me has devuelto cada uno de los sueños que tenía cuando era niño, eres lo más valioso que tengo y no pienso perderte por nada. Enfrentaré a todo por ti¿estás dispuesto tú también a luchar por lo nuestro¿Incluso a posiblemente enfrentar a Ron y Hermione por nuestro amor- el joven estaba extrañado por esas palabras, pero su corazón y alma le decía que sí, que lucharía contra viento y marea por él.

-También te amo, Sev. Ten por seguro que eres lo que más amo en la vida, nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros- terminó, rubricando su promesa en un tierno beso, que sellaría un pacto de amor por toda la eternidad.

Con el alivio en sus corazones que el juramento del otro había dejado, ambos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño, un sueño tranquilo y sosegado con la tranquilidad que proporciona tener a tu alma gemela a tu lado por siempre.

FIN

Espero te haya gustado, Aura.


End file.
